Wiggle
by The girl you never knew
Summary: The male nations decide to wiggle...to 'I'm sexy and I know it'...Yeah even England and Russia. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...sadly


A/N: This is my first Hetalia fic so please some reviews and advice would be nice. So anyway this came to me when I was in social studies and bored out of my freaking mind. I guess you could consider this crack…sort of. Anyway on to the story.

* * *

><p>The day of the meeting started out relatively normal. The sun was shining and Gilbird was chirping. France was trying to molest England and England was being a total tsundere. Canada was being sat on by Russia. China was on the look out, wok in hand, trying to catch Korea before he claimed his breast yet again. Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were shivering in the corner. N. Italy was talking to Germany while his brother was cussing out Spain and Prussia was just being awesome. All in all it was a pretty normal day. Except…<p>

"Damn it where is that twit! He asked us to come here early and the buffoon is an hour late already!" Yelled England already extremely pissed off. Then they heard it. Tires screeching to a halt. Loud music blasting from speakers. That's when America busted into the room speakers all around him and singing along to 'I'm sexy and I know it'….

And he was wiggling.

"WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE!" America started but was cut off by England yelling, "You insufferable twit turn that music off!"

"No way Iggy," America exclaimed before restarting, "Wiggle! Wiggle! W-."

"America you aren't even doing it right," Korea said, "I should know wiggling originated in Korea da ze~!"

Korea got on the table and proceeded to wiggle with America.

"Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Yeah!" They exclaimed together.

"NO! No! NO!" Prussia yelled, "Let the awesome me show you how it's done. France, Spain let's show them how it's done."

"Ohononono~" France said as he got up on the table with Spain following closely behind.

"WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! YEAH!" They exclaimed together.

"Romano let's join in!" N. Italy said.

"No! I will not join these perverted bastards!" Romano yelled at his brother.

"Awe. Come on fratello." N. Italy begged.

"I said no." Romano grumbled.

"Then I will ask Germany," Feliciano said, "Germany! Germany! Wiggle with me!"

Germany sighed in annoyance. 'For once can't we accomplish anything?' he thought to himself.

"Come on Germany wiggle with me!" N. Italy begged.

"No Italy. I will not wiggle." He said. Then the music stopped.

"Italy, Germany isn't awesome enough to wiggle. Isn't that right bruder." Prussia said. It wasn't a question or a statement it was a challenge. And Germany never backed down from a challenge from his brother. He got onto the table and started to wiggle and damn was he good. Then they started to wiggle again. China deciding they weren't going to stop soon decided to join.

"Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Aru~" China said as he wiggled with the rest of them.

After much grumbling and begging from his brother Romano decided to join too.

Russia got up and the music stopped yet again. His dark aura flaring around him. "You идиоты that's not how you do it. Let me show you, da?" Russia said and then started to wiggle and he was by far the best so far. Canada finally catching his breath after being sat on looked around and saw them wiggling and started to wiggle. Not like they would notice him anyway.

"Hey Birdie nice wiggling!" Prussia yelled to him getting closer so they could wiggle together. England just stood there. All the other nations in the room were wiggling except him. He messaged his temples, a vain throbbing on his forehead from being annoyed so much.

"Come on Iggy! Wiggle with me!" America said.

"You insufferable burger eating pig! Do you just expect me to wiggle with you on the bloody freaking table!" He yelled at America.

"Awe! Come on Iggy! Lighten up!" America said.

"Stop calling me Iggy!" England yelled.

"Mon ami, come and wiggle with us." France yelled while wiggling right in front of England.

"Get away from me you bloody wanker!" England yelled getting on the table away from France.

"Come on Iggy wiggle! Pretty please!" said flying mint bunny popping out of no where.

"Oh alright only for you, flying mint bunny." England said as he started to wiggle with America.

That's when Japan walked in, late because he had to get some paperwork to his boss first. The sight of all the male nations wiggling was a bit much for the nation as blood started to slowly drip out of his nose.

"Japan, are you okay?" Greece asked from behind him. Japan said nothing but started to video tape this on video camera so he could show Hungary later. Greece looked around and decided to join in to.

All the nations in the room were wiggling except Japan who was video taping the whole event. Yup a pretty normal meeting.

* * *

><p>Translations-<p>

Идиоты-idiots

Mon ami- my friend

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I just had to write this. And if you want me to write a quick one shot for you I'll be happy to. Please tell me what you think. Any flames will be used for forest fires. Do you really want to cause forest fires? O.o Any way review da? ^_^ Thanks! Oh and please tell me if there is anything I need to correct. And if you think I am crazy that is probably true, but I am awesome Prussia told me himself! Bye! Bye!


End file.
